marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage
|tags = Offensive: Raw Damage Symbiote Villain Size: M |release date = June 8th, 2017 |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: The Amazing Spider-Man #360 (1992) |crystal = Disturbed Crystal |abilities = Resist Physical Precision Fury Cruelty Bleed |signature ability = Bloodlust |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (not in base pool) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes|victory animation = Carnage looks tough.|tier6 = No}} Carnage is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio Cletus Kasady was a serial killer from Brooklyn, psychotic and depraved from an early age. As a cellmate of Eddie Brock's, he bonded with a spawn of the Venom Symbiote during a prison break, and merged into a single twisted being. Kasady and the Symbiote would go on a killing spree, earning them their name: Carnage. With the Symbiote amplifying Kasady's psychotic tendencies, there’s no telling how deep their acts of depravity will plunge. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities Passive * The Carnage Symbiote changes form creating weapons and armor which provide Passive bonuses based on Carnage’s current needs. * Struck: Resist Physical + Physical Resistance * Block: Bulwark + Block Proficiency * Light Attack: Precision + Critical Rate * Medium Attack: Fury + Attack * Heavy Attack: Cruelty + Critical Damage Rate Developer Note: Same Buffs, but bigger numbers, slightly larger buffs to the defensive Buffs to help him feel a little less squishy! Special Attacks * Each time Carnage activates a Special Attack he begins to Mutate for 10 seconds. * Once his mutation ends, he copies his current Symbiotic Creation as a Permanent Buff. * Maximum of 5 Permanent Buffs. Developer Note: No changes here, move along … move along Critical Hits * If the target is already Bleeding or Armor Broken, gain a 100% Chance to Bleed dealing damage over 0.5 seconds. Developer Note: Now a 100% chance, the point is to get the crits while the Bleed/Armor Breaks are active, and it didn’t feel rewarding to do that, and hit that unlucky 20%. Heavy Attacks * 100% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing Direct Damage over 15 seconds. Developer Note: Increased Duration, to help keep Carnage’s Power Gain train rolling, and increased Damage to make it less susceptible to Willpower. Ravager – Passive * Carnage rips and tears at his opponents, each time he triggers a Bleed Debuff on his Opponent he has a 25% chance to Refresh the Duration of all the other Bleed Debuffs on his Opponent. * If one of his Bleeds fails to apply due to an Immunity he has a 100% chance to Armor Break his opponent instead, reducing their Armor by lasting for 10 seconds. The Armor Break doesn’t stack. * While his Opponent is Bleeding or Armor Broken, his Special Attacks become Unblockable. Developer Note: Couple of changes here, the Armor Breaks replacing Bleeds when the opponent is immune makes Carnage better at overcoming the Bleed Immunity of Robots who he should have the Cosmic over Tech advantage against. The Bleed refresh shifts more of Carnage’s Damage potential into his Bleeds, and makes him work even better with Deep Wounds (more time to land that Bleed Refresh), It also allow him to keep his Power Gain flowing without needing to thread in Heavy Attacks or Special 3’s nearly as often. Special note for the Beta Players, apologies for the bug on the info page, you were playing Carnage with the Bleed Reset Chance at 20% for your reference. * Carnage gains 50% additional Power from Striking his Opponent. This is reduced by 25% per Mutation Buff he has. Developer Note: A big injection of Power at the beginning of the fight, as long as Carnage stays on offense. This is targeted at allowing Carnage to get his first 4 Mutation Buffs locked in much faster, and making it much less punishing if you have to build up to SP3 to get a bleed in place. Note: the bonus reduces by 25% per Mutation Buff, meaning at 2 Buffs the bonus is 25% and is entirely gone at 4 Buffs. If you were in Beta there was a bug with this ability we only found after the test which was cutting off the Power Bonus at 2 Buffs, so this should help Carnage ramp to 4 Buffs even faster! Signature Ability Bloodlust - Passive * The sight and smell of blood triggers Carnage’s bloodlust, granting a Power Gain Buff when activating a Bleed or Armor Break on the opponent that lasts as long as the Opponent is Bleeding or Armor Broken. The Power Gain grants up to of a Bar of Power per second based on how close Carnage is to the Bleeding or Armor Broken opponent. Special Attacks Special 1: Frenzied Assault – Carnage hurls himself at his opponent, rending with limbs and tentacles alike. * This attack receives additional Critical Rating. Developer Note: Same as before, but slightly more Critical Rating. The combination of many hits, and the Critical Rating bonus makes this attack the way to try and refresh Bleeds. Special 2: Rabid Onslaught – Carnage uses his tentacles to suddenly propel himself towards his target while he strikes with his claws. * This attack receives Critical Damage Rating. Developer Note: Again same as before with a juuuust a bit more Critical Damage Rating, this is the go to Special Attack for DPS once Carnage has all of his Buffs built up, especially with a Critical Rating Buff or 2, and some Furies locked in to make the most use of the bonus Critical Damage Rating. Special 3: Aberrant Soul – Carnage uses his tentacles to pin his opponent in place, allowing him to take the time to revel in the carnage he creates. * 100% chance to cause the Opponent to Bleed, dealing Direct Damage over 30 seconds. Developer Note: Increase to Damage and Duration, of the Bleed, makes this the way for Carnage to get a Bleed in place if you can’t easily land a Heavy Attack (eg Stun Immune Fights). The duration is also long enough that it tends to be relatively easy to keep refreshing it for most of, if not an entire, fight. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *'Howard the Duck' **Howard’s defenses are based heavily around his Armor Up effects, and Carnage’s Bleeds don’t care about that armor at all! And if Howard survives long enough for his Armor Ups begin to fall off, Carnage will be gaining more and more Buffs. *'Black Widow' **Ironically in this matchup, Black Widow’s Signature Ability can actually benefit Carnage, as its Ability Accuracy Reduction can prevent him from swapping his passives. This makes it easier to avoid swapping to a defensive Passive effect, just before converting to a permanent Buff. *'Electro' **Carnage focuses on doing big damage with his Bleed effects. Since Electro does damage back based on your hits to him, Carnage can minimize the amount of damage returned to him due to the Bleed. Weaknesses *'Doctor Strange' **Doctor Strange has all sorts of Nullify to ruin Carnage’s day. Counterspell has a chance to remove Carnage’s permanent Buffs as they are applied, and his Special 2 can remove them after they’ve been applied as well. *'Ronan' **Ronan loves to go up against Champions who have a lot of Buffs and guess what Carnage has? There’s pretty much two ways to play this match-up. Either go all in, build up your Buffs and don’t get hit, or limit your Buffs by limiting your Special Attacks, focus on building to Special 3, and ride that Bleed. *'Doctor Voodoo' **There are so many ways for Doctor Voodoo to be dangerous to Carnage. If damage is his goal, his Special 1 can convert all those Buffs to Poison; so suppress a powerful Carnage his Signature Ability has a chance to prevent the Passive from converting to a Buff, or he can just Power Drain Carnage to prevent him from throwing enough Special Attacks to stack many Buffs. Recommended Masteries *'Deep Wounds' **Carnage has the ability to trigger additional short duration Bleeds when he lands a Critical Hit on an Opponent who is already Bleeding. This is really potent when combined with Deep Wounds, as the flat Duration increase results in a lot more damage from short Bleeds. It does even more damage when you factor in the percent Health damage, and the fact that his Special 1, not only boosts Critical Rating, but also hits up to 7 times! *'Block Proficiency' **Carnage’s base stats look pretty low and that’s because they are. However, his Passive mutation converts to a useful type whatever the situation is which helps compensate, even before you start converting to permanent Buffs. But if you’re planning to build his Buffs all offensively, bringing along some extra Block Proficiency will help keep the Parry chip damage down. *'Willpower' **Willpower helps keep Carnage viable over several fights. His HP is on the lower end, and he a takes a little while to build a few Buffs and really get rolling, though his Signature Ability helps with this. The Willpower healing helps him keep rolling after taking some chip damage at the beginning of fights, before he gets his Block Proficiency high enough to Parry without taking damage. Trivia External links * References Navigation Category:Cosmic